deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabelle
A former Israeli sniper in the military, Isabelle is one of the several humans chosen to be hunted by the Yajuta on their private Game Reserve. Prior to her capture, Isabelle had recently been recovering from the loss of her spotter- while on mission, her lack of vigiliance caused her partner to die and her unable to save them. Seeing this as her punishment, Isabelle also sees it as a chance to earn her redemption. While still a valubale warrior in her own right, Isabelle's most important role is as the peacekeeper- she makes sure her criminal and mercenary comrades at bay to ensure that they all survive. Despite their best efforts, though, it eventually boils down to Isabelle, Edwin, and Royce against one last Predator. Royce and Isabelle meet a fork, as Royce intends to leave a crippled Edwin behind while Isabelle wants to stay with him. Refusing to leave him, Isabelle learns that Edwin is a serial killer on Earth, and gives her a neurotoxin that prevents her from walking. Royce, having never left, kills Edwin, and then booby traps his body to help him kill the Preedator alone. Recovering from their ordeal, Isabelle and Royce wait on the planet as new prey arrives, implying more Predators will be coming to hunt. Isabelle and Royce then gather the weapons left over from their own experience, and go to meet potential allies and an escape from the planet. Battle with Royce against Gordon Freeman (by Tomahawk23) Royce&Isabelle got off the game perserve they find it at war. Royce says what the fuck happend wall we were gone. Freeman beliveing they are Hostiles due to them whereing Yautja masks uses his crowbar and thorws Bolders at them. Isabelle sees this and shouts duck they each duck. Royce rolls over on his back and opens up with his AA-12 on Freeman whos up on a large hill he runs for cover. They each clock and pursure him. as Royce&Isabelle run up the hill Freeman uses his crowbar to roll severale Bolders at them since there technolgy allowes them to jump farther although Yautja can do it natruly they each jump over the bolders Freeman runs down the hill. Isabelle takes a shot with her L93 and hits him in the leg and turns around and shoots Royce&Isabelle by sprayng&preying since there clocked he hits each multible times in the leg with his MP5. Isabelle gets down into a prown Sniper position as Freeman moves cover to him with his corwbar. Royce gives Isabelle the AA-12 and tells her to draw his fire. They began fireing back and forth. Royce gets behind him and puts his pistol on his head Freeman hits him in the stomic with his butstock and turns around to shoot him in the head suddenly he is shot in the head by Isabelle with her L93. Royce takes out the Yautja medkit and injects himself with it instantly healing his wounds so does Isabelle. Expert's Opinion None written. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Movie Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Snipers